Winter Cold Skin, Summer Warm Blood
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: "Hey, you're cute. Wanna hang out sometime?" Not exactly the right words to say to the person who saved you from a monster last night, but at least I met the du- I mean, kid. Who also happens to be a Shinigami. Just my freaking luck.
1. The Fated Encounter

**Author's Notes: **_'Tis my first Bleach fanfic featuring Toushiro. I'm so proud of myself. This was inspired by the final arc of Bleach- which greatly depressed me since Bleach was one of my all time favorite anime/manga. *sobs* Anyhow, enjoy this new series. (Yeah, yeah, I know this sounds like your stereotypical Shoujo manga, but give it a chance? It'll have Shoujo and Shounen Jump-type mangas mixed together all in one story. :D)_

**Song: **Dirty, Leggo, Revenger by Miryo featuring Narsha from BEG and Rude Paper

Information:

**Title: **Winter Cold Skin, Summer Warm Blood

**Summary: **Suzuki Natsumi meets Hitsugaya Toushiro at the park, under the sunset. Romantic, right? Yeah, right. Only he just saved her from getting her life taken away and totally blew her off. Fate decides to be an ass to both and reunites them under complicated circumstances: Natsumi has a month to make him fall in love with her or her head will be rolling.

**Rated T**

**Warnings: **Angst, Blood, Guts, and Gore, Spoilers(?), Strong Language, Violence, Crude Humor

**Genres: **Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Death, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Martial Arts, Mystery, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Psychological(?), Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, War

**Main Characters: **Original characters(s), Chad, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Kon, Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Ishida, Yoruichi, Various

* * *

><p><em> PROLOGUE: <span>The Fated Meeting<span>_

This... was not how I planned to spend my weekend. If you think getting my scrawny ass saved by a mysterious boy with spiky white hair in a black kimono and a white haori, then you, my friend, are absolutely fucking wrong. I had not intended to provoke Fate by any chance, but it seems to love playing around with me like I'm a puppet on its strings.

But, putting that aside and focusing on the boy, I was captivated by his sudden entrance and the new, unnatural tiny snowflakes floating around us. It was like he was from another world, as if he was my... Guardian Angel. Surprisingly, he shifted his body sideways to meet my astonished gaze with his beautiful teal green eyes.

"U-uh..." I stammered, quivering in my boots," Thanks...?"

He gave me a blank look before abruptly turning and flashing out of my sight. My jaw dropped to the ground. Our encounter remained fresh in my mind, and I could still remember his white hair, teal eyes, and strange outfit as if it was just yesterday... oh... wait, it was yesterday. My best friend, Momo, seemed to persistent on finding out who my mysterious white-haired savior is.

I scowled at her, offcially annoyed by her day-dreaming of "hot and smexy" he must be. So, I decide to reprimand her on something I promptly left out.

"Dude, my savior is like a fucking ten-year-old." I bluntly stated," Hope you realize that, you pedophile."

Momo gawked at me, and I smirked at her. He probably wasn't ten, but he sure looked like it. He's probably my age. I'm thirteen, by the way. And yes, I'm too young to be cussing, but how about you try being the only girl among a house full of six men? ...Dat's what I thought, yo. Ahem. Anywhore, back to my train of thoughts.

"You're kidding, right, Sumi?" Momo said with pleading eyes which I return with a lop-sided smirk," NATSUMI! How _dare _you leave out the fact that he might as well be around your age!"

I should probably describe Momo, huh? Well, Momo is your everyday Japanese with black hair, brown eyes, porcelain white skin, and the doll-like features. But she's in her last year of high school while I'm in Junior High still. (Our schools are connected.) Hence her being 18 and a pedo-bear.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glowered at me and my grinning face. "I hate you so much right now." She growled.

"Aw, love you too, Momo!"I cooed mockingly.

She huffed and turned away to look down at the crowd of people from our spot a.k.a the rooftop. I munched on my rice in boredom until Momo suddenly flies out of her seat and screamed, pulling me up. I stared at her like she was insane, but she turned my head to where I was looking down where she was. And I saw somewhat familiar white hair.

In which I mimicked Momo's expression.

"Hoooooooly shet, is that..." She trailed off, dragging on the 'o'. I nodded, confirming her unfinished sentence.

Down below us about eight floors was my so-called mysterious white-haired savior.


	2. The Teal Eyed Boy and Brown Eyed Girl

**Author's Notes: **_First chapter. :D Inspired by reading several ToushiroxOC stories on here and Luna. Enjoy! And poor Natsumi, she just can't get a break, can she?_

**Song: **WHAT CAN I DO, V.V.I.P by Seungri (V.I), Tonight, Fantastic Baby by BIGBANG

Information:

**Title: **Winter Cold Skin, Summer Warm Blood

**Summary: **Suzuki Natsumi meets Hitsugaya Toushiro at the park, under the sunset. Romantic, right? Yeah, right. Only he just saved her from getting her life taken away and totally blew her off. Fate decides to be an ass to both and reunites them under complicated circumstances: Natsumi has a month to make him fall in love with her and vice versa or her head will be rolling.

**Rated T**

**Warnings: **Angst, Blood, Guts, and Gore, Spoilers(?), Strong Language, Violence, Crude Humor

**Genres: **Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Death, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Martial Arts, Mystery, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Psychological(?), Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, War

**Main Characters: **Original characters(s), Chad, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Kon, Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Ishida, Yoruichi, Various

* * *

><p><em>FIRST CHAPTER: <span>The Teal-Eyed Boy and Brown-Eyed Girl<span>_

Someone up there must really fucking hate me. Or Momo was just trying to be the 'helpful-best-friend'. Because here I am, standing in front of my white-haired savior like a deer in headlights. He has one silver brow cocked in question, and his teal hues reveal nothing and it's nerve-wracking.

So, being stupid I say," Hey, you're pretty cute. Wanna hang out sometime?"

There's a pregnant silence, but it's broken when I hear Momo howling with laughter in the background. My face heats up from neck up in a new shade of red and pink combined. And when he opens his mouth to say something, I shriek and shove him to the ground before whirling around and taking off with a comical trail of dust after me.

Momo's laughter fades away as I run into the school building, shoving my way past burred faces.

* * *

><p>...okay, someone must <em><strong>really <strong>_hate me and I say that with bold, italicized, and underlined word. Because my white-haired savior is sitting behind me, his eyes drilling holes into the back of my head. I can already picture Momo still cackling at my humilating moment in front of the _whole enitre school population. _Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but wouldn't you be doing the same if you embarrassed yourself... outside... in front of everyone... Gah, just thinking about it makes me shudder.

"Suzuki Natsumi, does my lecture give you shudders?" My strict and moody Math teachers asks, glaring at me as I gawk up at him.

"Uh...uh..." I stutter out, still gawking.

"Detention, after school. With me." He snaps.

My shoulders slump with an air of gloom hanging over me. Today just wasn't my day, was it? And it all fucking started when I met my white-haired savior. Speaking of him, I turn my head to look over my shoulder, and our eyes meet.

An amused smirk crosses his lips, and I fume. Damn him...

* * *

><p>I had just texted Momo that I'm at detention, and I couldn't meet up with her. Damn bitch texts back saying, 'Got caught making out with your savior? ;)' I'll admit this: I wouldn't mind making out with him if he hadn't blown me off when I tried to thank him. And I never thought I would feel this much of animosity before. I am so tempted to throw my cell at the wall, but then my mom would hog-tie me then kill me... I'm too young to die!<p>

So, instead to vent my frustrations, I jump up at my seat and scream," WHY IS MY LIFE SUDDENLY REVOLVING AROUND HIM! UGH!"

"Revolving around who?" The boy-ish yet mature voice says, causing me to shriek in shock and lose my balance.

Arms break my fall, and I'm staring up into very familiar teal eyes. His lips are contorted into a unfriendly scowl, and I frown back at him. He drops me on my feet, and I hold my head high, crossing my arms and looking away haughtily.

"Thanks for catching me," I mutter.

"No problem," he replies.

Pregnant pause.

"So... did you save me at the park yesterday night?" I ask, shifting feet anxiously.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that." He answers," And... I'm not sure if..." He sizes me up.

"Were you checking me out?" I ask bluntly, startling him.

"W-what?(!)" He almost yells, cheeks flushing pink. "Of course not!"

I burst out laughing, startling again. I'm slapping my knee, clutching my stomach, losing breath, and he's standing there with a scowl on his face. My laughing fit slowly dies away, and I'm panting and wheezing while letting out a couple of chuckles here and there.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologize, waving it off. "Your reaction was priceless. I was just teasing you, short stuff."

Then his infuriating smirk appears, his teal eyes glistening in the sun with mischievousness and something else I can't identify. God, he looked so hot smirking. If possible, his smirk stretched just a little more wider.

"You think I'm hot when I'm smirking?" He says.

Oh shit...did I really say that out loud? I freeze, looking like a deer in headlights. It's almost a repeat from this afternoon, only he wasn't smirking. My mouth is ajar, and he chuckles huskily. _Hooooooooooly shiiiiiiiit_- He turns away, walking in the opposite direction he come from, but before he disappears from my view, he turns to me.

"By the way, I'm taller than you!" He yells mockingly," Just thought I'd let you know!"

I growl at him, and he's gone, leaving me alone in silence. Wait, silence? I rush over to where I last saw him, and he's not there. He's nowhere in sight, and I'm totally confused. When you walk after school, your footsteps tend to echo, causing some paranoia (trust me, I know from experience). I'm stumped.

...but damn, his smirk is such a turn-on.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya grumbles at his lieutenant, and Matsumoto grins at him.<p>

"Well, Taichou, how did it go? Did you meet her?" Matsumoto questions," Well, well? Tell me, Taichou!"

"Oh, shut up, Matsumoto," he snaps.

Matsumoto blinks. Did this girl really frustrate Taichou that badly?


	3. Disdain and Kisses

**Author's Notes: **_Second chapter. Toushiro has a nice ass. ;D I don't think I told you guys out the two appearances he has that Toushiro looks like. During the Fullbring Arc, that's what Toushiro looks like. I think he looks hotter that way. AND SURPRISE, SURPRISE~! We finally have a view from Toushiro's point of view. Enjoy that part (even thought it's short)!_

_Oh, and don't worry about the part. It'll be explained later on, and there'll be a twist. Hope you guys enjoy twists._

**Song: **Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi, Let's Get Naughty by Jessie and the Boy Toys, Kiss My Lips by DEV

Information:

**Title: **Winter Cold Skin, Summer Warm Blood

**Summary: **Suzuki Natsumi meets Hitsugaya Toushiro at the park, under the sunset. Romantic, right? Yeah, right. Only he just saved her from getting her life taken away and totally blew her off. Fate decides to be an ass to both and reunites them under complicated circumstances: Natsumi has a month to make him fall in love with her and vice versa or her head will be rolling.

**Rated T**

**Warnings: **Angst, Blood, Guts, and Gore, Spoilers(?), Strong Language, Violence, Crude Humor

**Genres: **Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Death, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Martial Arts, Mystery, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Psychological(?), Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, War

**Main Characters: **Original characters(s), Chad, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Kon, Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Ishida, Yoruichi, Various

* * *

><p><em>SECOND CHAPTER: <span>Disdain and Kisses<span>_

It's finally the weekend, and I've successfully avoided my white-haired savior for the rest of the remaining week we had. I feel proud in myself, that's a rare occurrence. Currently, I'm home alone with my family's three cats and one dog because my newly wedded parents went to Hawaii for their Honeymoon. And yes, they left me behind. Rude, right?

I glare at my cell that just rang the 10th time, and I am not lying when I saw they are all from Momo. Did I mention I was also giving her the Silent Treatment? No? Well, now I did.

My home- or "my cage" from what Momo fondly calls it- is my sanctuary whenever I'm alone which leads me to have my 'Me, Myself, and I' time. I munch on chocolate and snack on my food cravings, and I watch tv, read books, or play around with my laptop.

The door bell rings several times, and I groan, upset that my 'Me, Myself, and I' time has been interrupted. I trudge to the door, scowling and forsaking the foolish people who dare to interrupt my alone time. But I suddenly regret ever opening the door because oh-so-familiar teal eyes are staring back, equally annoyed as me.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>I smile politely at the busty woman with the strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. She rambles on and on about how she's been so excited about meeting me after Toushiro mentioned me after his first day at school. I'm reaching my limit, and I know Toushiro is noticed because he's looking away and smirking. My grip on my milk-filled mug is tight and my knuckles are white.<p>

To my relief, the woman stops for a breather and a drink. This is my chance!

"So, Rangiku-san, tell me how you and Toushiro are related?" I ask, trying to be a nice hostess.

"Well, you can obviously see we look nothing like, and he's much too moody to be my younger brother," she starts again, and I curse myself. This time, to my surprise, Toushiro comes to my rescue.

"Long story short, I'm adopted," he states firmly, shooting Rangiku a glare from the corner of his eye.

The older woman crosses her arm, slumps her shoulder, and pouts childishly. She was obviously not happy at the fact Toushiro interrupted her. I get a whiplash when she stands up, beaming deviously.

"I forgot something! Be right back!" She chirps, winking at Toushiro, and before we can say anything, she's gone.

Toushiro is staring and I'm staring. We're having a stare down. Unfortunately, I suddenly have the feeling to sneeze, and I twitch. Toushiro's lips twitch upward. I narrow my eyes. Damn bastard knows.

"What's wrong, Suzuki?" He asks mockingly," Are you alright?"

And before I can retort, my body reacts.

"ACHOO!" I sneeze, and I huff in frustration.

Toushiro- 1

Me- 0

* * *

><p>He watches as she scowls. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. Suzuki Natsumi was an interesting human, that's for sure. She's only brought the Hollow attack once, and never bothered to talk about it again.<p>

"So... Toushiro..." She trails off hesitantly.

"So Natsumi." He smirks. She flushes.

He can tell she's trying to resist the urge to swoon, it's written all over her face. The concentrated frown on her lips, her furrowing eyebrows, and her guarded and tense posture. His smirk turns mischievous when he notices she's become distracted by the black furry creature at her feet. She coos at Kuro, her adult cat, and she giggles when the cat starts to purr.

Now was his chance before Matsumoto got back.

* * *

><p>I love Kuro from the bottom of my heart, and I did my best to try and ignore the white-haired boy across from me.<p>

"Well, you're really fond of the cat, aren't you?" He says.

"Of course!" She chirps, grinning widely," Kuro and I have been together since I was a toddler, and cats seem to become fond of me after awhile."

Toushiro lets out a chuckle similar to the one yesterday, husky, deep, sexy. My heart flutters, and I turn to him. Our eyes meet instantly, and I can feel the goosebumps appearing on my arm, the erratic beating of my heart against my rib cage, and he suddenly seems closer than before. I swallow nervously. I drop Kuro who prances away, seemingly proud of something.

"T-Toushiro...?" I mumble when I feel and smell his watermelon-scented breath fan across my lips.

And believe it or not, I suddenly become impatient or anxious, and our lips are just an inch away from touching. I want this. I want this to happen. I want to feel his lips against mine, moving hungrily, and our bodies press up against each other. Suddenly, I can feel everything from neck up burn and my body starts to act on its own. I lean in slightly.

"Toushiro." I whisper lowly, almost seductively.

His hands cup my cheeks, and my breath hitches. He looks pleased at my reaction. He licks his lips, the appendage peeking out and taunting me. When he speaks or stalls, our lips graze against each other, and I start getting impatient.

"Do you want me, Natsumi?" He asks," Because I want you."

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh-______

________BRAIN. OVERHEATING.

"Just shut up and fucking kiss me already," I growl.

His reaction is instantaneous. Our lips are crushed against each other, and I moan at the electricity spreading around my body at the touch of our lips touching, his hands sliding down to my hips, and I shudder while sighing against his lips in pleasure. And when his hands bring us close, hips brushing against each other, my hands fly to his broad shoulders with a whimper.

"Toushiro," I gasp when our chests press against each other. His teeth nip at my bottom lip, and I happily allow him entrance. His tongue slips in, and I shift, "coincidentally" grinding our hips together. He groans, tightening his grip on my hips.

We pull apart, and my eyes are half-lidded as I look into his eyes. They're a darker shade than their original teal filled with somewhat familiar and incredible passion. I didn't control the tremor that went down my spine at the look in his eyes.

The door slams open, causing Toushiro and I to rip apart with faces as red as a tomato.

"TAICHOU! NATSUMI-CHAN!" Rangiku's voice yells happily, and Toushiro massages his temples. "I knew it was worth leaving you two alone! The sexual tension was getting on my nerves."

Sexual...tension...? What sexual tension? The two of you just barely met each other, and there was already sexual tension? What the fuck, dude?

"MATSUMOTO!" Toushiro roars, effectively almost giving you a heart attack.

His face is red from either anger and or embarrassment, you didn't know, but the look in his eyes promises murder towards his older sister. I give her a sympathetic look, but she's pouting and glaring back at him defiantly. I fold my arms, watching the sibling stand off with slight interest and mostly annoyance.

"Toushiro," I mumble, and he looks at me. "Calm down." I smile at him soothingly. I'm almost afraid by the sharp intake of breath that he's gonna turn on me, but he sighs and massages his temples again.

"Sorry," he mutters. "We'll go home. See you tomorrow, Natsumi."

I nod," Yeah. See you tomorrow, Toushiro."

I notice we're at the front door, Toushiro's and my arms brushing against each other at out close proximity. I peck his cheek and bid him goodnight. When they're gone, I scream in joy and running and dancing everywhere. I giggle like a naive school girl. Oh, wait, I am school girl. Hehe.

* * *

><p>He smirks and stifles his laughter at her silly actions. He's so glad he stayed behind.<p> 


	4. The Two Of Us

**Author's Notes: **_I'm on a roll! :DD I'm inspired by Chrys on Luna because she's such an amazing person. I know Toushiro might have OOC for awhile, but there is a reason and don't forget that he's like every other male. They have their needs, and Natsumi just happens to be the center of it. Also, despite his child-like appearance, I imagine Toushiro like every other teenager with a secret. So, Toushiro is just a lil' bit taller than he is originally, and Natsumi is around his height._

_I know it's short, but I'll make it with the next chapter being in Toushiro's point of view. :D I promise._

**Song: **Girl Gone Wild by Madonna, Sexy Back, Rock Your Body, Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake, Just Not Enough by Black Eyed Peas

Information:

**Title: **Winter Cold Skin, Summer Warm Blood

**Summary: **Suzuki Natsumi meets Hitsugaya Toushiro at the park, under the sunset. Romantic, right? Yeah, right. Only he just saved her from getting her life taken away and totally blew her off. Fate decides to be an ass to both and reunites them under complicated circumstances: Natsumi has a month to make him fall in love with her and vice versa or her head will be rolling.

**Rated T**

**Warnings: **Angst, Blood, Guts, and Gore, Spoilers(?), Strong Language, Violence, Crude Humor

**Genres: **Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Death, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Martial Arts, Mystery, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Psychological(?), Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, War

**Main Characters: **Original characters(s), Chad, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Kon, Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Ishida, Yoruichi, Various

* * *

><p><em>THIRD CHAPTER: <span>The Two of Us<span>_

There are ice cold hands roaming my body rather erotically, but no matter how much I try to ignore them, they play with my shorts hemline. When I feel one hand slide dangerously close to one of my breasts, my eyes snap open. I roll over to see a smug Hitsugaya Toushiro. I glare at him. But I'm distracted when his lips curve into one of his handsome smirks that I see often. I blush wildly, and he laughs, obviously knowing what I was thinking.

"Good morning, Toushiro," I mumble. He arches an eyebrow.

"Good morning to you, too, Natsumi." He replies.

"Do you mind moving your hands? They're really cold despite us being in the summer."

He shrugs and removes his hands, and I sigh in relief. I thought I was going to explode if he kept moving his hands. I shove out of my room, and I get changed before joining him outside where he graces me with a hug, much to my surprise. I can feel his smile in the crook of my neck as I hug him back. My face flushes, and we walk to our school, his hand occasionally brushing against mine. I jump every time we make contact.

He seems to enjoying this. Smug bastard.

When we arrive at our school, there are whispering about us. It's hard for me to ignore them, but Toushiro is indifferent. One of the girls "accidentally" bumps into me and snickers, but she gapes when Toushiro wraps a protective arm around me, glaring icily at everyone and leaving frozen in spot.

"Thanks," I murmur shyly.

"You're welcome," he murmurs back, his arm still wrapped around me... not that I mind..."Natsumi."

I look at him, only to feel something soft press against my lips in a gentle kiss. I close my eyes, and I open my eyes when the pressure is gone. Toushiro is staring at me intently.

"Toushiro?" I whisper. He snaps out of it, and he releases me, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry. I'll see you at lunch." He says quickly, and he speed-walks away, leaving me confused and suspicious.

* * *

><p>He rakes a hand through his snow white hair in an attempt to calm himself. He's losing himself because she doesn't remember who he was, who he is to her. But at the same time, he doesn't mind. He fucked up the first time, this time he isn't. His teal eyes disappear from sight as his eyelids close shut, and he sighs.<p>

When he first saw her, he knew it was _her_. Natsumi is the one for him: his soul mate (excuse the pun). He wants her back, but her head is messy and unclear. Until the right moment, he would explain everything to her.

"Toushiro?" Oh God, had she followed him? "Are you alright?"

Toushiro jolts and looks at her in alarm.

"Natsumi, what are you doing? Did you follow me?" He asks, frantic.

She nods, slightly fearful. Toushiro groans, and he frowns, looking down at her. She bites her lip nervously, a habit he knew well. He holds back a sigh, and his hands capture her chin. She looks at him, caught off-guard. His lips press against her lips, arm slinking around her waist as her hands busy themselves in his hair. His tongue slips through her lips, exploring her cavern. She moans, shuddering when he grinds against her. She runs her nails down his back, causing him to shiver.

He pulls back abruptly. He smirks at her flustered appearance.

"Pay back for yesterday," he states before walking off coolly. "See you at lunch, Natsumi!"

"Y-yeah...!" She stutters, out of breath, and he laughs.

But when he's gone from her sight, he rakes another hand through his hair. He just couldn't get enough of you.


	5. Me, You, and The Tango

**Author's Notes: **_Here it is! The fourth chapter that's in Toushiro's point of view (third person)! I don't think I did very well, but I hope you guys enjoy the tango part. ^^" Anyhow, the dress your wearing is the stereotypical sexy lady Tango dress but just with a mask. So! ENJOY!_

**Song: **Closer by Ne-Yo, Everything I Can't Have by Robin Thicke[1], Official Girl by Cassie, Hot by Avril Lavigne

Information:

**Title: **Winter Cold Skin, Summer Warm Blood

**Summary: **Suzuki Natsumi meets Hitsugaya Toushiro at the park, under the sunset. Romantic, right? Yeah, right. Only he just saved her from getting her life taken away and totally blew her off. Fate decides to be an ass to both and reunites them under complicated circumstances: Natsumi has a month to make him fall in love with her and vice versa or her head will be rolling.

**Rated T**

**Warnings: **Angst, Blood, Guts, and Gore, Spoilers(?), Strong Language, Violence, Crude Humor

**Genres: **Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Death, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Martial Arts, Mystery, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Psychological(?), Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, War

**Main Characters: **Original characters(s), Chad, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Kon, Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Ishida, Yoruichi, Various

* * *

><p><em>FOURTH CHAPTER: <span>Me, You, and The Tango<span>_

Why he's even here will forever remain question... to him at least. Natsumi's best friend, Momo, had approached him last week, explaining about the Masquerade the school had once every year in celebration for the school's first opening (why? Don't ask why). Toushiro being Toushiro blew her off until she mentioned Natsumi wearing a short dress and talking with other guys and doing the sexual dance called the Tango with other guys.

(That made him do a spit take.)

So, here he is, wearing a plain red mask with silver markings, a red tie, and a black tuxedo. And his infamous scowl on his face. His teal eyes are looking for her and only her, his heart pounding with jealousy and concern for her.

"Hey, Hitsugaya!" Momo says, patting his shoulder.

"Hn." He grunts," Where is she?"

Momo smirks, which makes him suspicious, and she points over to a girl in a short red dress that has the back slightly long to her calfs and dipping low to show the skin of her back. Immediately, Toushiro growls at the number of boys trying to get her attention, but he feels slightly proud that Natsumi is ignoring them.

He comes to her rescue by sweeping her on the dance floor, and a song plays[1]. Judging by her blush that's partially covered by her black and red lacy mask, she's full of surprise, and that pleases him. Remembering the steps of the Tango Momo showed him, he is fairly surprised she could dance so well. He smirks down at her when he dips her, her face going completely red. When he brings her up (and her legs slides around him and his cold hand slides along her leg, grasping it and giving her shivers), their lips touch, and he doesn't let her go, earning some wolf-whistles and other things teenagers do these days.

He glances at Momo, giving the signal they planned, and the lights go out. He drags her outside, and she's doing her best to keep up with him. When they stop, he pins her to a tree, teal eyes dark. She opens her mouth to speak, but his mouth cuts her off, his tongue slipping in skillfully. Her hand grasps his tie, and her free hand clenches his upper arm.

Her voice moans his name against his lips, and he holds back the groan that just built up his throat. God, he loved it when she moans his name. He parts and showers her neck in kisses. He knows what people will think, but he doesn't care. All he wants is to let people know is she's his and only his. She yelps and flinches when he bites down and sucks on the sensitive part of her neck.

Her hands ball into fists, and she moans when his hands travel her body erotically. He lifts one of her long legs around his waist, and she tugs him closer by his tie.

Toushiro pulls away, and he looks at her. His eyes hold possessiveness and want. He leans in to her ear, nipping at her ear lobe.

"You're mine," he whispers huskily, enjoying the feel of her shuddering against his body," and I'm yours."


	6. Hickeys and Terror

**Author's Notes: **_Inspired by Gintama. Gotta love that anime/manga. 3 By the way, some of you may have guessed by now, but the rating may change so prepare for that! :D _

**Song: **Killer Lady by GUMI, One by Suzuki Ami, Sweet Devil by Hatsune Miku

Information:

**Title: **Winter Cold Skin, Summer Warm Blood

**Summary: **Suzuki Natsumi meets Hitsugaya Toushiro at the park, under the sunset. Romantic, right? Yeah, right. Only he just saved her from getting her life taken away and totally blew her off. Fate decides to be an ass to both and reunites them under complicated circumstances: Natsumi has a month to make him fall in love with her and vice versa or her head will be rolling.

**Rated T**

**Warnings: **Angst, Blood, Guts, and Gore, Spoilers(?), Strong Language, Violence, Crude Humor

**Genres: **Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Death, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Martial Arts, Mystery, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Psychological(?), Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, War

**Main Characters: **Original characters(s), Chad, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Kon, Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Ishida, Yoruichi, Various

* * *

><p><em>FIFTH CHAPTER: <span>Hickeys and Terror<span>_

"What are you watching?" I hear Toushiro ask me, but I ignore him, staring blankly at the TV.

He sighs.

"Come on, Natsumi, it's just a hickey," he groans in frustration.

I snap. "JUST A HICKEY! It's a motherfuckin' hickey, you prick! People are be sayin' I'm a slut and all that jazz!" I yell then mutter,"...and I'm watching Gintama, shorty."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY HEIGHT IN THIS!"

"I JUST DID!"

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"

"BY TWO FUCKING INCHES!"

We huff and puff, glowering at each other. Wanna know why we're like this? Allow me. REWIND!

...

...

...

I SAID REWIND, DAMMIT!

_My eyes flutter open, and I glare at the ceiling. Damn Toushiro and his teasing. I grumble as I get up and trudge to the bathroom, content on washing my face and hands and brushing my teeth. I freeze at the sight of bruise -or a hickey?- on my neck. My mind flashes back, vividly remembering Toushiro's teeth nipping and sucking on this area._

_Oh, fuck no._

_I storm over to Toushiro's house, keeping a hand over the hickey so no one can see. I rush past a dazed Rangiku and upstairs to Toushiro's room where I thought it would be. I slam the door open, startling Toushiro awake. He blinks the sleepiness out of his beautiful teal eyes, and he gives me a confused look._

_"Don't you dare act all innocent, you ass," I seethe, jumping on top and straddling him. "LOOK AT THIS!"_

_I point to the hickey, to which he smirks._

_"DON'T SMIRK!"_

_"Is there anything wrong with it?" He asks, a silver brown arched elegantly. "You're mine, and I'm yours. You gave me one, too, so don't act hypocritical."_

_"Oh, really? Then where is it?" I reply, copying his tone. He shifts his shirt to his collar bone where I can see the hickey I supposedly gave him._

_There's a pause._

_"As much as I enjoy this position, Natsumi, we need to get ready for school," he says, laughing when my face heats up._

_"Fuck you." I retort._

_"You want to, don't you?"_

Back to the present. Which leads us to me pissed off and short-fused and him irate and upset. We glare at each other fiercely. I inhale through my nose deeply, preparing to yell again. He watches me which a strange glint in his eyes. I open my mouth to scream, and his eyes widen in terror. His thin yet toned arms wrap around my neck and pull me against him just something smashes through the wall.

I whip my head around, and I can't scream at the sight of the fucking humongous black creature with a white mask. My voice has totally died out on me. Well, fuck.

"Go!" Toushiro orders professionally, and my body snaps into action.

I sprint as if the Devil himself was after me, and that thing might as well be. I turn to see if Toushiro was behind me, only to see a large pillar of ice shoot up into the sky and a ear-shattering scream. My chest tightens, and it's suddenly hard to breathe. My body shakes with terror as I run, my mind only on Toushiro as I keep running. Suddenly, something grabs my arm, and I trip and fall, screaming bloody murder. I kick and claw at whatever or whoever grabbed me.

"Natsumi!" Toushiro's voice cuts through my terror-infested mind. I stare up into his teal eyes, hot tears burning my vision.

I throw my arms around his neck, holding back my sobs. I feel my chest untightens and swell in relief and unbelievable joy. I bury my face into the crook of his neck, and bring him closer.

"Thank God, thank God," I repeat over and over until he starts to soothe me.

Despite of how cold his entire body seemed like he just got out of a freezer, his embrace is warm. I pull slightly to rest my forehead on his.

"You were scared that bad," he murmurs. I nod.

"I thought you were dead when I didn't see you behind me. I was so scared, Toushiro," I sob.

"I'm here now. And that's all that matters."

I nod, and just my body gives up to the shock that turned into exhaustion, I feel his lips press against my temple.

* * *

><p>He stares at her sleeping figure, teal eyes shadowed by the candles. Rangiku sips on her water from across the room. staring pensively at the young couple. Her cocoa brown eyes smile along with her lips when Toushiro's thumb rubs circle on her hand, closing his eyes. Just as he gives to sleep, Rangiku giggles.<p>

"Seriously, those two are the most cutest couple you can ever find."


	7. Dates and Conversations

**Author's Notes: **_I know, I know... it's a short chapter, and I wanted to write more but the story wouldn't cooperate with me. So I left you guys at a cliffhanger! BUT! BUT! I promise to make the next chapter much, much longer and Toushiro will tell Natsumi everything! I promise! Also the plot will be revealed next chapter too! So wait patiently~_

**Song: **Stickwitu by The Pussycat Dolls feat. Avant, Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine, Pieces by RED, You and I by Lady Gaga

Information:

**Title: **Winter Cold Skin, Summer Warm Blood

**Summary: **Suzuki Natsumi meets Hitsugaya Toushiro at the park, under the sunset. Romantic, right? Yeah, right. Only he just saved her from getting her life taken away and totally blew her off. Fate decides to be an ass to both and reunites them under complicated circumstances: Natsumi has a month to make him fall in love with her and vice versa or her head will be rolling.

**Rated T**

**Warnings: **Angst, Blood, Guts, and Gore, Spoilers(?), Strong Language, Violence, Crude Humor

**Genres: **Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Death, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Martial Arts, Mystery, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Psychological(?), Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, War

**Main Characters: **Original characters(s), Chad, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Kon, Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Ishida, Yoruichi, Various

* * *

><p><em>SIXTH CHAPTER: <span>Dates and Conversations<span>_

When I woke up, I was surprised to see a sleeping Toushiro, holding my hand. I blush at the sight. He looks like a little boy when he's sleeping so peaceful and undisturbed. I smile and squeeze his hand affectionately.

"I love you, Toushiro," I whisper.

"Good morning, Natsumi-chan!" Rangiku chirps, beaming.

"Oh, good morning, Rangiku. I hope I wasn't imposing or anything."

"Oh, no. You weren't! I'm glad to see Taichou and you sleeping together like a true couple." She giggles. How is that relevant to our conversation? I grin when a thought pops up in my mind.

"Hey, Rangiku, I need your help on something."

* * *

><p>Toushiro woke up, alone and the house quiet. He looks over to where Natsumi should be and panics. She's not there. She's not where she's supposed to be. Her hand isn't in his, and she's <em>not there. <em>It reminds him of _that _morning, where she was nowhere seen, and some were pleased with it, some were worried about her.

"Natsumi!" He cries out frantically, and the door creaks open. There she is.

She's there with her soft, wavy brown hair and big, round cocoa brown eyes. She's there with her pale pink lips curled into a wide and happy grin.

"Hey, Toushiro!" She chirps as if the Hollow incident never happened," I wanna go to the amusement park!"

Without hesitance, he nods. He'd do anything for her... and he means anything. She guides him outside, and he keeps his gaze on her because he feels like if he ever takes his eyes off of her, she'd leave again. Toushiro watches her cheer fondly, but his mind reflects on yesterday's event.

_Matsumoto looked at them concern, and Toushiro sighed. Natsumi was still in his arms, breathing evenly and cheeks dried._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"An hollow attack," he replied, and Matsumoto narrowed her eyes._

_"Could it be...?"_

_Toushiro nodded._

_"Is she the one we've been looking for?"_


End file.
